A Warriors and Undertale Crossover
Alliances Hopeclan Leader- Inkstar- a dappled tom with bright yellow eyes. Deputy- Dreamheart- a golden tom with bright blue eyes (yes, I know that's geneticly impossible, but their magical) Medicine cat- Siencepelt- a white and black stripped tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Duskpaw Warriors Sansclaw- a Russian blue tom with yellow eyes Papyrusbranch- a dappled white tom with amber eyes Apprentice- Loudpaw Freshbreeze- a brightly dappled tom with violet eyes. Galaxyfur-(outertale sans)- A multicolored grey tom Skyleap-(outertale pap) - a black and white speckled tom Blueeyes-(Original sans) a white tom with blue eyes Apprentice- Onepaw Kindheart-(Littletale frisk) a kind grey she-cat with brown eyes Apprentice- Tinypaw Honeyfang-(Swap papyrus)- A ginger tom with amber eyes Apprentice- Charapaw Blueberryfur-(Swap sans)- a blue grey tom with white spots and blue eyes. Echoclaw-(Gaster sans)- a black and grey tom with yellow eyes Apprentice-Rosepaw Quickmind - a beige tom with strange white markings Apprentice- Curiouspaw Ambereyes-(Original papyrus) a dappled tom with amber eyes Apprentices Duskpaw-(Sciencetale frisk) A light grey she-cat Rosepaw-(Echotale Frisk) a beige tabby she-cat Tinypaw-(Littletale sans) a Russian blue speckles tom. Curiouspaw-(Sci fi frisk) a quick minded dark grey tabby she-cat Charapaw-a golden and white she-cat Loudpaw-(Littletale papyrus)a dappled tom Onepaw-(original frisk) a brown tabby she-cat. Queens None Kits None Elders None Nightcla''n Leader- Nightmarestar- a black tom with purple eyes Deputy- Errorthroat- a dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes Medicine cat- none Warriors Horrorfang- a brown-ish red tom Thornpelt-(Fell pap)-a reddish dappled tom Fellheart-(Fell sans) a brown and white tom Dustclaw-(Dust tale sans)- a grey speckled tom Crossclaw-a white and black tom Apprentices-none! Queens None! Kits-none! Elders- I don't think Nightmare finds use for these. Prologue Sans felt something prodding at his side, trying to wake him up. He rolled over, not wanting to be disturbed from his nap. "Sans! Come on. Somethings not right, we're cats. Not just that- all the other sanses, frisks, and papyruses are here!" Sans shot up at Frisks voice, looking around. It was true, Sans panicked. He tried to use his magic to get up and teleport around. But, nothing happened... ''I don't have my magic! ''This only made Sans panick more, he found a skinny tall, dappled tom cat sleeping nearby. ''Papyrus?! ''Sans scrambled over to his brother, trying to get him awake. But, couldn't even manage his own paws. Sans let out a yowl, jolting everyone awake. Sans looked over at Ink, ears flattened in anger. "What's going on here Ink?!" Ink looked just as panicked as everyone else. His eyes were now yellow instead of one star and such. He sighed. "I honestly don't know, but error and nightmare are here too. So it wasn't them, and with out my paintbrush... We can't leave." Fells eyes widened. Fell Papyrus let out a furious his. "You mean we ''can't ''go back to our universes! We're going to just starve to death and die here?!" Cat tale Sans smirked at Ink. A strange scarred sans gave off a small nod as well to Ink. Before the Au creator spoke again. "Take in your surroundings for a minute." Error let out a hiss. Making Dream jump back from him, Nightmare looked surprised. "Now, I know this is all surprising for all of us, but me and Warrior cat tale Sans has a plan to survive, Sansclaw, Friskpaw, you may speak." Ink stepped back carefully, and let the two come forward. Sansclaw began to speak. "Where I- we, sorry Friskpaw. Come from, we survive as a clan. We survive as one, Alphys is our healer, undyne and the others are our warriors, Friskpaw, Charapaw, Monsterpaw, and Floweypaw are our apprentices. We also have mothers we call queens, a leader- Asgorestar. And finally, our kits and elders. We have our own code, own naming ranks, and. Finally, our own territory and clan name. Ink thinks with this information. We can survive." The two jumped off the rock, only for Ink to climb back on it. "Now, everyone that you have the information. Know we should start a clan and-" Nightmare cut him off with an annoyed hiss. "And ''you'l''l be leader?" Everyone looked at nightmare, surprised and confused. What had set him off like that? Dream butted in, stopping his brother from saying anymore. "Nightmare! Ink is trying to help us!" Nightmare growled and slashed his brothers face hard enough to send him to the side. Sience sans stumbled over to check on him. Nightmare looked back up at Ink. "I'll take my ''own followers! Start my own clan! And we will survive on our own! Not with these weaklings!" Ink looked taken back by what Nightmare was trying to do, even now. In an unknown place, no longer a skeleton, and no longer has powers. He stil''l refused to accept help! Nightmare jumped up and shove Ink to the side of the rock. "All followers who wish to start a "clan" with me, come forward!" as expected, Horror, Cross, the fell brothers, Dust, and Error came forward. Nightmare looked at Error, surprised. "I'd RaThEr Go WiTh ThE iNsAnE oNeS tHaN lIvE uNdEr ''InKs ''LeAdErShIp!" Nightmare nodded, and whipped around to face "Sansclaw". He let out a hiss. "What are the name ranks? Surely everyone must know?" Sansclaw sighed, but nodded and began to speak. "All leaders names must end with -star. Warriors names can end with -claw, -pelt, -fur, -tail, -jaw, -leaf, -flame, -nose, -frost, -fang, -storm, -cloud, -petal, -flower, -fin, -fish, -light, -stone, and I think...yeah -heart. There's morw, but you get it. Apprentices, the ones in training. Ends with -paw, mothers, or queens are just female warriors nursing kits. Kits names end with, well, -kit. Medicine cats can end with the same as warriors. I believe that covers it." Nightmare nodded, and stalked off, the ones who chose to follow him, not far behind. All the Sanses starred in shock. Then looked to Ink, they would need to learn to survive now. They needed a leader. Chapter 1 Honeyfang sighed as he watched Dreamheart talk to his dear brother, ever since nightmares rebellion. He had become more protective of blue, despite him finally getting proper battle training. Honeyfang looked over at Quickmind and Curiouspaw, they were heading put of camp with Sansclaw and. Galaxyfur. Hopeclan had been managing fairly well, despite the lack of kits and queens. They needed more warriors ''somehow ''or Hopeclan would die out! They quickly discovered that this universe could not reset. Honeyfang began to think. ''This universe can't reset, if we're on the surface...then we're free! For good! Everything we do would finally ''matter ''and Blueberryfur, all of us! We can enjoy the surface for the rest of our lives! Honeyfang finally felt good in his life for once! He trotted out of camp to go hunting, since it would matter if he did it now. He could actually care about something! Maybe here... Maybe he could finally get a mate and have kits! Honeyfang imagined young kits scrambling around him, working hard as apprentices, and fighting strong as warriors. It would be amazing! Honeyfang opened his jaws to taste the air, something Sansclaw and Papyrusbranch had taught him. The scent of shrew flooded his jaws, he looked around for the creature, and found it sniffing around near a pile of leaves. Lucky for Honeyfang, he was down wind of the creature, so it couldn't scent him. Honeyfang got into a proper ''hunting crouch for once. He slowly stalked forwards, the creature didn't even notice him, he grinned as he got close enough to the creature, and pounced on it. It let out a shriek, only for it to be cut off by Honeyfang with a quick snap of the neck. Honeyfang picked up his prey to bring back to camp, but felt claws sink into his flanks, alarmed, Honeyfang flashed out his hind paws, claws unseathed, kicking his attacker back. He whipped around the try and face the attacker, but they were to quick for him to react, he was thrown back with a slash going from his muzzle to under his eye. He saw the attacker going to him again, Honeyfang quickly reared up as they came near and started slashing there muzzle and face, just as Papyrusbranch had showed him. The attacker wasn't done yet, they tried to go for Honeyfangs stomach, Honeyfang quickly got down on four paws and leapt back as his attacker tried to slash his side. Suddenly, Skyleap darted out of the undergrowth, jumping into his attackers back, and clinging on. Honeyfang darted forward and started to slash his attackers face again, until they threw Skyleap off and scrambled back. Honeyfangs eyes widened at the sight. ''The attacker is female?! Chapter 2 Crossclaw glared at Errorthroat through narrowed eyes, how come that glitch gets to become deputy ''of the clan? ''He ''was the one that allied with nightmare ''first! He ''should have gotten the place of Nightmarestars second in command! Not ''Errorthroat! "Errorthroat, what kind of name is ''that anyways!?" Crossclaw hissed to himself in a silent manner, Fellheart and Horrorfang were hunting not far away, err..trying to... ''Ugh! Stupid Hopeclan! Having soemone to teach them the clan ways! Having the forest territory while we get this dumb swamp! Why would Nightmarestar even- ''Crossclaw stopped, and froze. There was a wild cat stalking a bird, Crossclaw checked to see if the other were watching, then studied the cats hunting moves carefully. This cat had its belly fur just ''barely ''touching the grass, its tail was low, and it stopped every few seconds as the bird became more alert. Crossclaw, believed he had seen enough. He stalked off the go hunt a bird. He found a bird picking at the ground near a dead tree, he tried to copy what that other cat had done, belly fur almost touching the marshy ground, tail low, and quick movements. Crossclaw came closer and closer to the bird, and suddenly leapt forward at it. It let out a short screech as he gave it a killing bite. Crossclaw stared down at the bird, pride fluttered in his chest. His clan would feast tonight on what he hunted! Errorthroat would be caught in pure ''shock! Yes, Crossclaw, would succeed. Crossclaw would ''become deputy of Nightclan! Crossclaw continued hunting bird and after bird. Soon having at least six. He grabbed three by their legs, balanced one on his head, and tucked two under his neck. Crossclaw trotted back to camp, he couldn't wait to see the shocked faces of Nightmarestar and Errorthroat once they saw ''this! Crossclaw trotted into camp, and just as he expected, everyone was shocked. Crossclaw dropped the birds to let everyone see for themselves. Nightmarestar came forward, with Errorthroat slowly following. Nightmarestar narrowed his eyes at Crossclaw in suspicion, he flicked his tail. "How did you get all this?" Crossclaw smirked over at Errorthroat, and then looked back up at Nightmarestar, proud with himself "I've learned a few things...Faster than Errorthroat did..." Errorthroat let out a hiss, and leapt forward. "He's only trying to get me out my deputy place!" Nightmarestar glared at Errorthroat and leapt up on one of the rocks, he let out a meeting call. Cats gathered below to hear what their leader had to say, Crossclaw began to think. Nightmarestar used to lead a rag-tag pack of cruel sanses. Who hardly ever obeyed him, but, now. In a fully sorted out clan. they obey without question. Nightmarestar had better rule over them here....